


Sweet moments

by enviouswishes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviouswishes/pseuds/enviouswishes
Summary: These are just short conversations between Envy and reader/you, no plot just fluff
Relationships: Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Reader, Envy /Rea
Kudos: 4





	Sweet moments

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if this sucks, im foreign and ive wrote like three things in my life.  
> Im planning on doing more but well see. Maybe ill even add some plot.

“Envy?”

“...”

“Hey Envy?”

“...”

“You dumbass, I'm talking to you,” I punched him in the shoulder

“What the hell are you punching me for?” he grumpily replied.

“You're so cute when you're sleepy” I said, moving closer to him.

“Y/n what do you want ?” his voice was still grumpy but he finally paid attention to me.

"Do you want to sit in my lap?” I smiled and waved my hand towards my lap.

“No!” he said, while happily moving towards me, “ im strong man, i don't sit in anyone's lap.” 

"I giggled and repositioned my body so he could sit comfortably. 

“Come here, you strong man.”

Envy came and slowly sat in my lap, wrapping his hand around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder right under the chin. 

He used to be afraid he'd hurt me, but I quickly convinced him of the opposite, actually. Who would say that breaking leg bone was so easy? 

“Do you know how much I love you,” I said, my face buried in his hair. Oh, they were so soft and silky. For somebody who fights so much, his hair was always in good condition. And thankfully, never reeked of blood.

“Humans have such irrelevant emotions,” he declared. Then he looked up, right into my eyes, his purple orbs glowing with sweet happiness ,” but don't worry, I love you too.”


End file.
